Una pasion desconocida
by AomePrincess
Summary: Kagome Higurashi estaba vacunada contra los seductores. Pero resultaba muy dificil resistirse al doctor Inuyasha Taisho, especialmente cuando aquel guapisimo padre soltero la invito a su maravillosa casa del lago.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia homónima de la escritora Kristi Gold al igual que no me pertenecen los personajes de inuyasha si no a Rumiko Sensei

Capitulo 1

Aquella mujer tenía cara de ángel y cuerpo de locura.

Por desgracia para el doctor Inuyasha Taisho, Kagome Higurashi lo tenía en muy baja estima por el pequeño incidente ocurrido unos meses atrás en la boda de su hermana.

Inuyasha seguía sin comprender por qué se había ofendido tanto por llamarla princesa. Al fin y al cabo, era lo que parecía con aquel vestido de dama de honor. Teniendo en cuenta que lo había llamado sapo con esmoquin, el ofendido debería ser el. Claro que su ex pareja le habría llamado algo peor.

Aquel día, Kagome Higurashi, en su papel de gurú de relaciones públicas del San Antonio Memorial seguía siendo una mezcla de pecado y santidad. No le había puesto buena cara cuando Inuyasha había llegado un poco tarde a la reunión. Bueno, había llegado bastante tarde, si. Teniendo en cuenta que Kagome era la única que quedaba en la sala de juntas, estaba claro que se había perdido la reunión entera.

Kagome apenas se digno a dedicarle una mirada cargada de desaprobación cuando él se apoyo en la mesa y la observo. Siguió guardando sus cosas sin ni siquiera decirle un ¨lárgate de aquí, Inuyasha¨.

Como un niño, espero a que reparara de su presencia. No sucedió.

-¿Qué me he perdido?- tuvo que preguntar al final.

-La reunión entera. Hemos terminado hace cinco minutos.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros –Perdón por llegar tarde. Tenía quirófano a las nueve y he tardado más de lo previsto.

Kagome guardo el ordenador portátil –Es la segunda reunión seguida que se pierde. Tal vez debería pensar mejor estar en el comité si eso perturba su horario.

Inuyasha sonrió –Podríamos tener las reuniones en el quirófano. Podría hacer sus presentaciones mientras yo hago un implante de cadera.

Le pareció que sus labios se curvaban en una débil sonrisa, pero no lo suficiente para que se le marcaran aquellos encantadores hoyitos.

-Interesante sugerencia, pero los demás médicos se las arreglan para venir a la reunión mensual sin tener que recurrir a medidas tan drásticas.

-Supongo que no soy como los demás, señorita Higurashi. Prefiero anteponer las necesidades de mis pacientes. Soy así de rarito cuando se trata de mi trabajo- contesto él encantado de ponerla en su sitio.

A juzgar por cómo se estaba cruzando de brazos y mirándolo con aquellos ojos color chocolate, no había sido una buena idea.

-Una cualidad admirable, pero necesito que los médicos me ayuden para que esta campaña publicitaria salga bien.

Había llegado el momento de ser diplomático.

-¿Qué tal va, por cierto?

-Muy bien, gracias. Hoy hemos hablado de los nuevos equipos pediátricos y de cómo los vamos a utilizar en los anuncios.

Inuyasha no podía dejar de mirar la blusa roja sin mangas que le marcaban los pechos. La falda de color negro le cubría hasta las pantorrillas, pero dejaban adivinar las maravillosas piernas que había debajo. El cabello color azabache, largo hasta arriba de la cadera con unos rizos en las puntas, brillaba como la superficie de la mesa y el se moría por tocarlo.

-¿Qué va a salir en los anuncios? ¿La nueva UCI?

-Vamos a utilizar la nueva sala de familia

-¿Si? ¿Está segura?

Kagome lo miro molesta. –Muy segura -contesto-. Queremos que los padres sepan que tienen una habitación donde descansar cuando sus hijos están enfermos. Además, según lo que nos ha dicho el doctor Wolf en la reunión, todo el mundo da por hecho que hay equipos de alta tecnología.

Inuyasha supuso que Kouga Wolf estaba intentando ganas puntos con Kagome. Aquello lo enfureció. Aquel tipo era un perfecto capullo con las mujeres. Alguien debería recordarle a menudo que estaba casado.

-Sin ánimo de ofender, Kouga Wolf es cirujano plástico –dijo Inuyasha pensando que, encima, era mediocre-. Su fuerte son los estiramientos, no las campañas publicitarias.

-En realidad, la idea fue mía.

Vaya, que metedura de pata. –¿De verdad?

Kagome frunció el ceño.

-Sí y la verdad es que el doctor Wolf se ha mostrado de los mas cooperador. Además, siempre llega pronto a las reuniones.

Inuyasha intento ignorar la referencia a su tardanza, pero le molesto que defendiera al libertino del hospital.

-Dicen que llega pronto a todo.

Kagome tosió y se puso como un tomate.

-Es el presidente del comité y ha estado de acuerdo en que nos centremos en la sala de familia.

Inuyasha se apostaba el cuello a que Kouga estaba centrado en ella.

No podía controlar los celos y tampoco pudo controlar las ganas de darle donde más le dolía, como había hecho ella en la boda y como estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos.

-Si queremos que nos tomen en serio, debemos ofrecer medicina de calidad. Claro que no se si mi opinión contara porque está visto que yo llego mucho mas tarde que Wolf a ciertas cosas.

Kagome se quito las gafas y lo miro con calma aunque todavía sonrojada.

-Por supuesto que su opinión cuenta, doctor. Le prometo que el nuevo equipo se mencionara en el anuncio. ¿Le gusta así?

Lo único que le gustaría seria besarla.

-Sí, me gusta, señorita Higurashi.

Por fin, sonrió abiertamente e Inuyasha vio aquellos hoyitos maravillosos.

-Me alegro mucho, doctor Taisho. ¿Algo más?

Si, la verdad es que unas cuantas y ninguna decente. –No, nada más –sonrió-. Eso es todo, para empezar.

De todos los médicos engreídos e inaguantables, Inuyasha Taisho estaba el primero en la lista y eso que la lista era larga.

Aquel hombre la sacaba de quicio. Todo había comenzado cuando los habían presentado oficialmente en la boda de Sango y Miroku. Por respeto a su hermana y a su cuñado, lo había tolerado. Por respeto a su trabajo, lo había tolerado ese día. No era que fuera feo, la verdad.

Sin embargo, ella no se doblegaba ante un hombre si no era estrictamente necesario. Seguramente, muchas mujeres estarían dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa por él. Le debía de bastar con mirarlas a los ojos con su mirada dorada. Inmediatamente se verían transformadas en sumisas ovejitas buscando un pastor.

Pero ella no era así. Ya había conocido a suficientes embaucadores de buenas palabras que solo tenían en mente llevársela a la cama prometiéndole matrimonio y asegurándole que eran médicos cuando era todo mentira. Inuyasha no tenía nada que ver con aquello, pero daba igual. No quería saber nada de su fama con las mujeres ni le importaba que fuera mejor amigo del marido de Sango, que le había dicho que tenía que conocerlo mejor. A pesar de los esfuerzos en emparejarlos de su hermana y su cuñado y de que Inuyasha era todo carisma, no pensaba en caer en aquello.

Kagome se dirigió a los ascensores pensando en la reunión, que había ido muy bien.

-Señorita Higurashi, espere.

Dios, ¿la estaba siguiendo? -¿Alguna otra cosa, doctor Taisho?

-No –contesto él con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

Kagome se sintió medio desnuda y se apretó el ordenador contra el pecho. -¿Entonces?

-Solo quería que me concediera un minuto.

Se pararon delante de los ascensores y tuvo que mirarlo.

-Aquí llega el ascensor, Kagome –dijo, Kouga Wolf desde dentro.

-No, ya voy en el próximo.

-¿Segura? –sonrió Kouga.

-Sí, si –contesto ella mirando a Inuyasha con impaciencia-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Es un encanto ¿verdad?

-Con ese acento, doctor Taisho, no sé cómo no se llama Billy Bob.

-Supongo que se me notan las raíces.

-¿Las raíces?

-Naci y me crie en Texas.

-Ah, esas raíces –dijo ella mirándole los pies. Zapatillas de deporte. Lo volvió a mirar a los ojos.

-Sí, claro, esas raíces, no las del pelo, como a Kouga, que se las tiene que teñir ya.

Kagome intento no sonreir. –No le cae bien, ¿eh?

-¿Se nota?

-Solo un poco –contesto apoyándose en la pared que había entre los dos ascensores-. Tengo prisa, asi que si me dice lo que quiere…

Inuyasha la miro a los ojos. Kagome intento mirar hacia otra parte, pero no pudo.

-Me quería disculpar por cuestionar su criterio y por mi comportamiento en la boda de Sango y Miroku.

¿Disculparse? Era lo último que Kagome se esperaba.

-Disculpas aceptadas, doctor Taisho ¿eso es todo?

Inuyasha apoyo el hombro derecho en la pared. Qué bien olía.

-Llameme Inuyasha y no, no es todo. Me pase un poco.

Kagome estaba empezando a perder el control. Sentía el pulso desbocado. Hacia un rato, le había molestado que no llegara a la reunión y ahora le estaba molestando encontrarlo guapo. ¿Pero es que no iba a aprender nunca?

-Hagamos una tregua.

-Me parece bien. Al fin y al cabo, estamos juntos en esto.

¿Por qué aquello le había sonado tan íntimo?

-Sí, supongo que tiene razón.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –le pregunto Inuyasha señalándole el pecho.

-¿Perdón?

-El ordenador.

Kagome miro el aparato, del que se había olvidado por completo.

-No, ya puedo yo –contesto.

Se separo de la pared, se colgó el ordenador del hombro y oprimió el botón del ascensor. Se giro y se encontró a muy pocos centímetros de él, muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Tan cerca que hubiera podido acariciarle la barbilla, haber dibujado el contorno de sus labios y…

Por suerte, llego el ascensor y Kagome se metió a toda velocidad. El se quedo allí, con las manos en los bolsillos de la bata, un insolente mechón de cabello obscuro cayéndole en la frente y el pecho asomándose por la camisa corte V.

-Que tenga un buen día, señorita Higurashi.

-¿No quiere bajar conmigo? –pregunto ella aguantando las puertas abiertas.

Inuyasha sonrió lenta y encantadoramente –eso suena de maravilla, pero tengo que pasar consulta. Tal vez, en otra ocasión.

Kagome sintió que se ponía como la grana. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran, lo vio decirle adiós con la mano y una gran sonrisa.

De todos los médicos guapos y sensuales, Inuyasha Taisho estaba en el primer lugar de la lista y eso que era una lista muy pequeña.

El sol de agosto pegaba con fuerza en el jardín. El intenso calor indicaba que el verano de Texas estaba lejos de terminar. Kagome sintió que una gota de sudor le resbalaba entre los pechos y corría por debajo del bañador. Se quito un mechón de cabello de la cara y se dio cuenta de que llevaba dos días enteros pensando e incluso soñando con Inuyasha Taisho.

Observo a los invitados de la barbacoa, que charlaban en grupos sobre el inmaculado césped de casa de Sango y Miroku. Inuyasha no estaba, pero le habían dicho que lo habían invitado. Tal vez, estuviera ocupado con alguna enfermera. Aquello la irrito.

Se echo atrás en la hamaca y le dio un trago a la limonada e intento pensar en el trabajo pero se encontró pensando en el de nuevo.

Ojala se lo pudiera sacar de la cabeza. Vio a su cuñado y a su hermana tomados de la mano. Miroku miraba a su mujer como si fuera la reina del universo. Su hermana pequeña solía mirarla a ella así, pero ya no.

Era normal porque Sango tenía su vida con Miroku y ella, entre el trabajo y cuidar de sus padres, no tenía mucho tiempo para ver a su hermana. Eran adultas con vidas de adultas. Ya no eran aquellas niñas prácticamente siamesas. Sango ya no la necesitaba tanto y así debía ser.

Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía de repente como un héroe caído en desgracia?

Miroku se coloco en la cabecera de la mesa y silbo para reclamar la atención de los presentes.

-Escúchenme, amigos, tenemos una cosa que decirles.

Kagome se puso la toalla en la cintura y se acerco.

-Como todos saben, llevo de baja desde el accidente. Con la ayuda de mi guapa fisioterapeuta, que es hoy mi mujer, voy a volver a operar al fin.

Todo el mundo aplaudió.

-Hay algo mas –continuo Miroku haciéndole un gesto a Sango para que se pusiera a su lado-. ¿Se los dices tú, mi amor?

Sango asintió. No, no podía ser. Si fuera aquello, su hermana se lo había dicho.

-Vamos a tener un hijo –rio Sango.

Kagome sintió un puñal de dolor en el corazón mientras su hermana y su cuñado se besaban encantados. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes que a los demás?

Sabía que debía alegrarse por ellos, que debería ir a darles la enhorabuena, como estaba haciendo su madre, que estaba abrazando a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos, y su padre, que le estaba dando una palmaditas a Miroku en el hombro. Pero no pudo.

El miedo y el dolor la tenían aterrorizada. Dolor por qué Sango no se lo hubiera dicho y miedo por el asma tan fuerte que tenía su hermana y que seguro que no era bueno para el embarazo.

Kagome sintió ganas de llorar, pero se reprimió porque odiaba hacerlo. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan egoísta?

Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. Pasó junto a los demás y se metió en la casa. Menos mal que estaba sola.

Una vez en la cocina, dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente. Así estuvo un rato y, por fin, se puso a recoger la cocina como una posesa. Se le cayó un tenedor y se agacho a recogerlo llorando sin parar. Entonces, vio dos piernas bronceadas y masculinas. Subió la vista y vio un bañador azul. Más allá, dos brazos perfectos y un torso musculoso cubierto por una camiseta blanca. Lo miro a los ojos y supo que estaba en apuros.

Era el.

El menos indicado para verla así.

Se levanto con el tenedor en una mano y vio que el dejaba de sonreír. Deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

Estaba hecha un asco y el la miraba conmovido. ¿Por qué no se había ido hacía una hora? ¿Qué había hecho para merecerse la compasión de Inuyasha Taisho? ¿Cómo diablos le iba a explicar porque estaba así?

-Ha venido –le dijo.

-Sí, he venido –contesto el pasándole una servilleta de papel.

-Le parecerá que estoy loca –dijo Kagome secándose la cara.

No, pero era obvio que le pasaba algo e Inuyasha quería saber que era.

-¿Quiere que hablemos?

-No pasa nada.

-¿Esconde un arma bajo la toalla?

Kagome sonrió –no –contesto

-Menos mal –dijo el sentándose

-¿Se ha enterado?

-No, acabo de llegar.

-Sango está embarazada –contesto Kagome con tristeza.

-Vaya, me alegro –dijo el sin atreverse a decir que Miroku lo había llamado el día anterior para decírselo. Obviamente, con ella no habían tenido ese detalle.

Inuyasha sabía perfectamente que las noticias que uno no espera, lo pueden volver loco. A él le había sucedido cuando Kikyo le había mandado los papeles del divorcio al trabajo.

Si, entendía la angustia de Kagome.

-Increíble, ¿eh? –dijo ella

-Sí, ¿Quiere sentarse? –le dijo ofreciéndole una silla

Sin decir nada, Kagome se dejo caer en ella como un globo desinflado.

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado e intento pensar en algo que decir para consolarla, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

Le concedió unos minutos de silencio y se pregunto si no debería irse. Tal vez, quisiera estar sola. Tal vez, prefiriera que la abrazara, pero en bikini… no, no era una buena idea. Sin embargo, le afectaban más sus lágrimas que su falta de ropa. Odiaba ver llorar a una mujer. Sabía que las mujeres fuertes, como Kagome Higurashi, no solían hacerlo. El, tampoco. La medicina le había enseñado a ser fuerte, como se había encargado de recordarle demasiadas veces Kikyo.

Se abrió la puerta del patio y entro Sonomi Higurashi, la madre de Sango y de Kagome, con Hiromi, la hija de cuatro años de Inuyasha. La niña había adoptado a Sonomi como su abuela después de haber ido a cenar varias veces a su casa. Por desgracia, Kagome nunca había ido a aquellas cenas. Seguramente, aposta después de lo de la boda.

-Aquí esta, Hiromi –sonrió la mujer mirándolo-. Te estaba buscando como loca y Miroku me dijo que creía que estabas adentro.

Los ojos dorados de su hija lo miraron emocionados.

-Mira, papá… voy a nadar con tía Sonomi –le dijo enseñándole unos flotadores amarillos.

-Muy bien, cielo.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y Kagome se giro para saludar a su madre y a Hiromi.

-Que bañador tan bonito llevas, preciosa –le dijo a la niña con sinceridad

-Me lo ha comprado mi papá

-¿De verdad? –Continúo Kagome mirando a Inuyasha-. Pues tu papá tiene muy bien gusto.

Eso era cierto. Por eso, le encantaba el bikini azul que ella llevaba. Solo le veía la parte de abajo, pero eso se solucionaría fácilmente quitándole la toalla de encima.

Decidió dejar de pensar en el bikini de Kagome con su hija delante. Por no mencionar a su madre.

Inuyasha agarro a su hija de la mano.

-Ella es Kagome, cariño

-Encantada de conocerte, Hiromi –dijo Kagome estrechándole la otra mano-. ¿Te la estas pasando bien?

La niña asintió moviendo todos sus rizos color negro. De repente, le toco la cara a Kagome. Inuyasha se sorprendió mucho porque normalmente no se acercaba a los desconocidos. Parecía cautivada por su entendía perfectamente.

-Qué guapa eres –dijo Hiromi con admiración

Kagome sonrió con dulzura y acaricio la mano de la niña. Inuyasha se emociono ante aquel nuevo aspecto de la señorita Higurashi.

-No tanto como tu –contesto Kagome-. Te pareces a tu padre.

-Si –dijo la niña

Sonomi le dio un beso y le dejo marcados los labios en la mejilla.

-Es una muñeca. Inuyasha –dijo mirando a su hija-. Kag, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, mamá –contesto Kagome desviando la mirada.

-Me parece que ha tomado demasiado el sol –intervino Inuyasha-. Le he dicho que se sentara un rato antes de volver a salir.

-Buena idea. Esta muy cansada. Trabaja demasiado –dijo Sonomi sin quitarle el ojo a su hija, como intentando leer el pensamiento-. ¿A que es maravilloso lo de Sango, Kag? No sabía que decir por lo del asma, pero todo va a salir bien –añadió sin demasiada convicción.

-Me quiero ir –dijo Hiromi

-¿No sabes que la paciencia es una virtud, cariño? –le dijo Inuyasha

-Ya me ocupo yo, Inuyasha –dijo Sonomi-. Tengo que ir practicando para cuando llegue mi nieto –sonrió-. Tu quédate con Kagome.

-Sí, señora Higurashi –dijo dándole un beso a su hija-. Pórtate bien

-Adiós, Kag –dijo Hiromi mirando a Kagome

Kagome sonrió. –Hasta luego, Hiromi.

Cuando Sonomi y su hija se fueron, se giro hacia Kagome, que seguía envuelta en su toalla. Hubiera dado las vacaciones por ver lo que había debajo.

-Tiene una hija muy guapa, doctor Taisho

¨Como tú¨, pensó

-Gracias por la mitad que me corresponde. Es una niña muy buena.

Kagome se quedo mirando el suelo. –Gracias por la explicación que le ha dado a mi madre. No me apetecía preocuparla.

-No pasa nada. Parece un poco preocupada por Sango.

-Si –contesto mirándolo

-¿Por el asma?

-Sí, todo va a salir bien. Seguro

Kagome tampoco lo había dicho con convicción. Como medico sabia que el asma podía complicar el embarazo, pero Sango y Miroku se tenían el uno al otro para sobreponerse a los obstáculos.

Inuyasha sintió una conocida pesadumbre en el pecho, pero la ignoro y se concentro en Kagome, que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Un labio voluminoso que no le hubiera importado nada besar.

-Bueno, me voy a ir a casa –anuncio ella

Inuyasha no quería que se fuera.

-Pero si acabo de llegar. Ahora es cuando la fiesta se pone divertida.

-Sí, pero tengo que trabajar.

-¿El domingo por la tarde?

-Sí, tengo que terminar la campaña

-¿Segura?, hago unas margaritas de muerte –sonrió.

-Me tienta, pero no puedo

Inuyasha se moría por borrar la preocupación de su rostro.

-Así que la llaman Kag, ¿eh?

-Si –contesto ella sonrojándose-. Menos mal que en el hospital no lo saben porque me hace sentir como si tuviera la edad de Hiromi.

-No te preocupes, yo te llamo Kagome y tú me llamas Inuyasha –le dijo. Sabía que le habría llamado cosas mucho peores si hubiera sabido lo que estaba pensando. No podía dejar de mirarla. Aquella mujer era fascinante.

-Bueno, Inuyasha, me tengo que ir. Estoy tan cansada que, si me quedara, me tendría que meter en la cama.

El no tendría problema en acompañarla, suspiro.

-Muy bien, pero no trabajes demasiado. La vida es muy corta. Hazme caso, que lo se por experiencia.

Kagome agarro su bolso, que estaba colgado en el respaldo de una silla.

-¿Y eso?

-Me perdí a Hiromi de bebé por culpa del trabajo y ahora solo la veo cada dos fines de semana, así que me la sigo perdiendo.

-Lo siento, Inuyasha –dijo ella sinceramente.

-Sí, pero que se le va a hacer…

-¿No puedes pedir que te la dejen entre semana?

Lo había pedido un millón de veces, incluso estaba dispuesto a trabajar menos horas, pero Kikyo no quería ¨exponer¨ a la niña a sus ligues, como si tuviera muchos. Había salido solo con un par de mujeres aunque en el hospital dijeran que eran muchas más.

-Tal vez, algún día mi ex me conceda más tiempo –contesto

-¿Fue un divorcio difícil?

-Dificilísimo

-Ya verás como todo se arregla

Inuyasha no sabía si Kagome hablaba de ella o de él. Aunque parecía fuerte, tenía sus puntos débiles. Ella no había querido que los viera, pero los había visto de todas formas. Y quería ver más, quería verlo todo.

esperoo y les haya gustado el primer cap. nos leemos en una semana

AomePrincess

9/08/2010


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha llevaba toda la tarde esperando poder hablar con Miroku Hoshi para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sobre Kagome.

-¿Qué tal te sienta saber que vas a ser padre, Hoshi? ¿Qué tal llevas eso de saber que vas a ser responsable de ese niño durante, por lo menso, veinte años, que te vas a comer la cabeza cada dos por tres preguntándote si lo estás haciendo bien…?

-Calla, Taisho –sonrió Miroku de pie junto a la barbacoa.

Inuyasha conocía aquella sonrisa. Era la misma que él había mostrado cinco años atrás cuando Kikyo le había dicho que estaba embarazada. Entonces, había creído que un hijo podía salvar su matrimonio. Se había equivocado por completo.

-Me alegro mucho por Sango y por ti. Es lo más grande del mundo –dijo mirando a su hija, que chapoteaba en la piscina con Sonomi.

-Sí, pero primero hay que encontrar a la mujer adecuada –contesto Miroku levantado su copa para brindar.

-Tienes razón –dijo Inuyasha con algo de envidia.

Vio irse al último invitado y se dio cuenta de que Kagome se había ido de verdad. Había albergado la esperanza de que hubiera cambiado de opinión.

-¿Qué sabes de la hermana de Sango?

-¿Por qué? –sonrio Miroku-. ¿Te sigue interesando?

-He hablado con ella hace un rato. Estaba muy disgustada porque Sango no le había dicho nada del embarazo.

-Me lo temia –dijo Miroku mientras se le desvanecía su sonrisa-. Pero seguro que lo arreglan. Están muy unidas.

-Pues no se parecen en nada.

-No te creas. Kagome están entregada al trabajo y a su familia. Cuan do no está trabajando, está en casa de sus padres asegurándose de que estén bien.

-¿No sale con hombres?

-Te interesa, ¿eh?

Le habían pillado y bien.

-Digamos que siento curiosidad.

Miroku se rio a gusto.

-Y algo más, me apuesto el cuello. Kagome es una belleza, pero no creo que este por la labor de tener nada con un hombre ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué?

-Sango me ha contado que nunca ha tenido suerte en sus relaciones –contesto Miroku mirando a su alrededor y bajando la voz-. La última, hace un par de años, fue desastrosa.

-Eso me suena

-Si quieres que te diga la verdad, después de la discusión que tuvieron en nuestra boda, no tienes ninguna posibilidad.

-No discutimos. Solo fue que no pensábamos de la misma manera sobre ciertas cosas.

-A ver si lo adivino. Le pediste una cita y te dijo que no.

-No. Solo le dije que parecía una princesa con aquel vestido de dama de honor y ella me soltó que si pensaba que creía en el cuento ese de besar al sapo para que se convirtiera en príncipe. Yo le conteste que, para empezar, yo no era ningún sapo y que ella era más fría que un tempano de hielo. Eso fue todo.

-Suficiente

-Sí, pero yo solo quería ser agradable

-Querías ligar con ella

-No exactamente

Miroku sonrió a su mujer y volvió su atención a Inuyasha.

-Déjame que te diga algo más sobre Kagome Higurashi. Es una mujer guapa que rechaza como diez invitaciones por semana. Si no son al día. Si quieres ganártela, vas a tener que cambiar tu ¨Hola, soy Inuyasha y te deseo¨ de siempre.

-Eso a sido un golpe bajo, Hoshi. Tengo más clase que eso –contesto a la defensiva-. No quiero llevármela a la cama, no soy el ligador y mujeriego que todos creen y, además, ¿porque me iba a interesar una mujer que pasa de los hombres?

-Porque es un reto y a ti te gustan los retos –contesto Miroku-. Te lo advierto: Kagome es una mujer muy buena.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no soy su tipo?

-Te estoy diciendo que, si le haces daño, te las tendrás que ver con Sango y no te lo recomiendo.

Inuyasha sabía lo que era el amor de hermana porque tenía una, un medio hermano y él que era el pequeño.

-De acuerdo. Si decido tener algo con ella, prometo ir con cuidado.

-No me fio.

Miroku lo conocía muy bien. Si, era cierto que le gustaban los retos, pero ¿merecía la pena Kagome Higurashi? Decidió que no quería quemarse, pero se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la hora de comer, Kagome decidió dejar de trabajar y hacer la llamada que quería hacer desde el día anterior. Tenía que pedirle perdón a Sango por haberse ido sin decir nada de su fiesta. Además, quería que su hermana le explicara por qué no le había dicho que estaba embarazada.

-Hola, ¿tienes un momento?

Kagome clavo las uñas en el teléfono al oír aquella voz, una voz que no había podido olvidar en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Lo último que necesitaba era que invadiera su territorio de trabajo.

Colgó el auricular y observo su arrebatadora sonrisa. Se dio cuenta de que había cerrado la puerta sin que se hubiera dado cuenta. Estaba en una pequeña habitación con un hombre que derrochaba sensualidad.

-Buenas tardes, doctor Taisho. ¿Qué lo trae por los departamentos administrativos? –pregunto en un hilo de voz.

Sin que ella le dijera nada, Inuyasha se sentó y cruzo las piernas como si pensara pasarse ahí un buen rato.

-Quería hacerte una pregunta.

Estaba estupendo con su camisa blanca y su corbata azul. Claro que en bañador también lo estaba.

-¿Si?

-¿Has dicho que si?

-¿Si a qué?

-Muy bien, te recogeré a las siete

Aquel hombre era incorregible. Y más sexy que cualquier otro.

-¿Hoy? –pregunto con entusiasmo. Se le había escapado.

-No, el sábado. Como es la fiesta para recaudar fondos, pensé que podríamos ir juntos.

-No voy a ir.

-¿Cómo que no? –dijo él con las cejas enarcadas sobre sus ojos dorados-. Es para recaudar fondos para tu proyecto.

-Voy a una cena con los donantes esta noche, pero no voy a ir a la fiesta.

-¿Te importaría decirme por qué?

Si, si le importaría contarle que, unos años atrás, en un acto parecido, había conocido a un medico que pertenecía a otra mujer y ella no lo sabía.

-No me van mucho las multitudes.

-A mi tampoco, pero tengo que mantener las apariencias. Supongo que tu también.

-Esta vez, no. Tengo que trabajar en los guiones de los anuncios. Además, nadie se va a dar cuenta de mi ausencia.

-Yo si

Kagome sonrió.

-Gracias, pero me temo que se va a tener que buscar a otra acompañante.

-¿Y si no quiero?

Kagome coloco unos documentos que estaban perfectamente colocados y evito su mirada.

-En este hospital, ahí como cuatro médicos solteros y diez veces más mujeres solteras. Seguro que no le cuesta encontrar a alguna a la que le agrade su compañía.

-¿Eso quiere decir que a ti no te agrada? Vaya, se te da muy bien herir a un hombre.

La verdad era que le encantaba estar con él. Más de lo que debería, pero no se lo iba a decir.

-Vamos a dejarlo en que no quiero compañía en estos momentos.

-¿Y qué quieres, Kagome?

Todo menos problemas. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de salir con hombres y, menos, con médicos, después de la última experiencia.

-Éxito profesional y cuidar de mi familia.

Inuyasha se echó para adelante y la miro muy serio.

-Eso no sirve para no pasar frio por las noches.

-Me las arreglo solita.

-Seguro que sí, pero, créeme si te digo que no parar de trabajar acaba por no satisfacer y tu familia no puede darte esa satisfacción.

-¿A qué satisfacción se refiere?

-A la que te hace sentirte vivo –sonrió Inuyasha.

Kagome se levanto de pronto en un intento de huir de la verdad y del calor que sentía en presencia de ese hombre.

-Bueno, tengo un montón de trabajo y tengo que ir a hacer unas fotocopias…

Agarró unos papeles que no tenía que fotocopiar y fue hacia la puerta, pero él se le había adelantado y estaba junto a ella.

-Hay otra cosa que te quiero decir.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Kagome mirándolo fijamente.

-Como médico, te aconsejo que descanses. Pareces cansada.

-Tomo nota.

-No me gustan esas ojeras. Parece que no duermes mucho.

Seguramente, aquella noche tampoco consiguiera dormir bien, pero no era por el trabajo sino por él. Kagome se puso las gafas.

-Pues no me mire.

-Te lo digo muy en serio, Kagome.

-Muy bien. Me echare una siesta. ¿Así mejor, doctor?

-Para empezar, si. Me gustaría que me llamaras Inuyasha.

No. Los nombres de pila implicaban un grado de intimidad que no quería tener con él.

-Creo que es mejor que mantengamos una actitud profesional en el trabajo.

Inuyasha sonrió.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me vas a llamar Inuyasha fuera de aquí?

-Eh… bueno… ¿No tiene nada que hacer? ¿Una pierna rota o algo?

-La verdad es que si –contesto mirando el reloj de su muñeca-. Llego tarde a quirófano.

-No quiero entretenerlo.

-Ya lo has hecho, pero ha merecido la pena –contesto acercándose un poco más-. Este es el tipo de satisfacción que me gusta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome se quedo mirando el teléfono., que estaba sonando. Tenía que contestar, pero dudaba. Por alguna razón, temía que fuera Inuyasha Taisho y que aceptara su invitación para ir juntos a la fiesta. Después de su visita, no se había podido concentrar en el trabajo en todo el día.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? Porque tenía más magnetismo que un telepredicador. No era solo su carisma. Parecía preocuparse realmente por ella. Lo había visto en casa de Sango cuando le ofreció su consuelo y aquel mismo día en su despacho cuando se había mostrado preocupado por su salud. Además, era tan amable con su hija. De todas formas, no era suficiente para rendirse a sus encantos. Ya lo había hecho una vez y no lo pensaba repetir.

Al final, contestó.

-Hola, hermana, ¿Por qué te fuiste ayer con tanta prisa?

-Porque me moría por irme –contestó enfadada.

-¿Tan mal te la estabas pasando?

-No, pero tenía que trabajar.

-Te enfadaste conmigo por no contarte que estaba embarazada, ¿verdad?

Al percibir la nota de arrepentimiento en la voz de Sango, Kagome sintió que el dolor se disipaba, pero no del todo.

-Un poco. No me hizo ninguna gracia enterarme a la vez que todos los demás, como si fuera una conocida. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Porque no quería que te preocuparas por lo del asma.

La verdad era que estaba preocupada.

-Pues claro que me preocupo. Eres mi hermana pequeña. Me alegro mucho por Miroku y por ti.

-Ya lo sé. No quería hacerte daño, kag, pero Miroku y yo decidimos esperar hasta por lo menos los seis meses.

-Pero, ¿para cuándo es?

-Para el veintinueve de octubre.

Kagome hizo un cálculo mental.

-Estas de siete meses. ¿Cómo es posible? Pero si no se te nota…

-Mamá me ha dicho que a ella tampoco se le notaba nada hasta prácticamente el final, así que supongo que lo he heredado. No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta de que había engordado.

La verdad era que con tanto trabajo no había ido mucho a casa de Sango en los últimos meses.

-Bueno, me había dado cuenta de que tenias mejor cara y que llevabas ropa mas grande, pero pensé que era por la feliz vida de casada.

Sango se rio.

-Espero que no. Espero que el cartel de peso pesado que llevo en el trasero no sea por el matrimonio, sino por el embarazo.

Kagome se rio también.

-¿Y el asma?

-Lo llevo bien. Mi médico me lo está controlando muy de cerca y apenas tengo medicación. Todo va bien.

Sango siempre tan optimista.

-Bueno, Sango, supongo que Miroku y tu saben lo que hacen. Obviamente, lo saben porque, de lo contrario, no estarías embarazada.

-Para, Kag, que me estoy poniendo roja.

-Sí, seguro. Para ponerte a ti roja se necesita mucho más.

-Tienes razón. Desde que vivo con Miroku, ya apenas me pongo roja.

Kagome sintió envidia. Se pregunto cómo sería estar casada con un hombre que bebiera los vientos por ella y tener un hijo con él.

Pensó en Inuyasha Taisho. ¿Por qué? Los hombres como él y los compromisos no solían ir de la mano. Además, ella no estaba buscando ningún compromiso o, al menos, eso creía…

-¿Sigues ahí?

-Sí, sí…

-Mamá me ha dicho que estuviste hablando con Inuyasha en la fiesta.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Miroku me ha dicho que le interesas

-¿Por qué me cuentas eso, Sango?

-Inuyasha es un buen hombre y un gran padre, Kag. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

-Porque ya tengo bastante con el trabajo y con mamá y papá…

-Admite que te da miedo enamorarte.

Sí, y con razón.

-No te atrevas a emparejarnos. Por si no te acuerdas, ya lo hiciste y fue un desastre.

-Cuando te presente a Houjo, no sabía que estaba casado.

-Él tampoco se molesto en aclarármelo.

-Entiendo, pero ¿por una mala experiencia vas a dejar pasar otras? Mira yo. Si no me hubiera lanzado de nuevo, no estaría casada con Miroku. Estoy segura que tu hombre está ahí afuera.

-No creo, Sango.

Sango suspiro.

-Me parece que no lo has buscado.

Estaba harta de hacerlo y, además, la vida de celibato tenía sus ventajas.

-No quiero nada serio, Sango.

-¿Quién está hablando de algo serio? ¿Por qué no vives el presente, sales con Inuyasha y ves que tal les va?

-Soy incapaz de tener una aventura.

-Tienes miedo de pasarla bien y sabes que con Inuyasha te la podrías pasar muy bien.

Le daba miedo a enamorarse.

-Inuyasha Taisho va muy rápido y seguramente me dejaría tirada en la primera curva.

-Yo creo que podrías seguirlo estupendamente.

-Bueno, ya basta, Sango.

-De acuerdo –suspiro su hermana-. Me tengo que ir a la cama, que Miroku me está esperando.

-Eso no me suena a sueño reparador.

-No, la verdad es que no. Este hombre es insaciable y yo también porque el embarazo te pone las hormonas patas arriba.

Kagome se sonrojo.

-No me cuentes los detalles íntimos, por favor.

-Una última cosa. ¿Vas a ir, al final, a la fiesta?

-No.

-¿Te importaría quedarte, entonces, en casa cuidando a los hijos de unos amigos? Es que quedamos ir todos juntos.

-¿De cuántos niños estamos hablando?

-De momento, solo uno. Te vendrá bien para ir ensayando de tía.

No hacía falta. Al ser cinco años mayor que Sango, la había cambiado y había cuidado de ella como si fuera su madre. Además, le encantaban los niños y no le importaba pasar el sábado por la noche con unos cuantos. Prefería a los niños en vez de un hombre.

-Muy bien. Me pasare a las seis.

-Gracias, eres la mejor.

-Nunca lo olvides –bromeo Kagome.

-Supongo que me has perdonado por no contarte lo del niño.

-Por supuesto. Siempre te perdono, hagas lo que hagas.


End file.
